This invention relates to service management of digital communications networks and, in particular, to the management of communications services from a service provider by a customer of the provider.
A network management system (NMS) provides operators with a full range of configuration capabilities on multi-technology communications networks, as represented in FIG. 1. The NMS may be used to configure the network, manage links and paths, monitor network operations and resolve problems from a central location. For example, traffic and service parameters on Frame Relay, ATM, X.25, SONET/SDH and ISDN links and paths can be configured at the NMS, typically through a point-and-click graphical user interface (GUI). End-to-end connections through the network can be established by simply clicking on endpoints depicted on the GUI. Network reliability is ensured through automatic rerouting and restoration functions of the NMS.
Conventional NMSs, such as the MainStreetXpress (trademark) 46020 from Newbridge Networks Corporation, include functionality to partition communications network resources whereby a service provider can resell bandwidth and services to customers, and effectively manage the resources, customers and operations personnel. A network can be partitioned, for example, to divide it by region or department, or to provide Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) for multiple customers. Two of the types of VPNs are a virtual backbone network (VBN) or a virtual service network (VSN). For sophisticated partitioning applications, it is possible to subdivide a customer""s VBN into multiple VSNs.
A VBN partition is a physical partition of network resources. This form of a partition contains bandwidth dedicated to that partition only, and is characterized on the NMS by a physical view of the network equipment and bandwidth. The resources in a single VBN may be shared, permitting customers to interact with the network as if it were their own private backbone network.
VSN partitioning provides a more service oriented view of the network, characterized on the NMS by the subscribed services and the access points in and out of the network for a particular customer. This form of a partition contains pathend equipment only. Bandwidth is drawn from the xe2x80x98parentxe2x80x99 partition which may be a VBN or the xe2x80x98supplyxe2x80x99 network (i.e., the service provider""s physical network).
From large corporate customers supporting mission-critical business applications, to small business clients selling products worldwide, service provider subscribers are demanding increased visibility and control of their subscribed communications services. Whether they are looking for end-to-end visibility across the corporate-wide network, or service performance information, customers want to ensure their network is cost-effective and responsive to rapidly changing needs. For service providers, meeting this requirement creates an opportunity for service differentiation and competitive advantage.
The demand for customer service management (CSM) features is being driven in large part by the growth in outsourcing of bandwidth by enterprise managers, value-added communications resellers, and other telecommunications subscribers. Most service providers are looking for customer network management (CNM) solutions to meet these needsxe2x80x94solutions that typically extend network status and performance information to subscribers.
The CSM Service Director (SD), embodied by the present invention, makes it possible for service providers to offer their customers the ability to monitor and manage their outsourced network resources in much the same way as they manage their in-house resources, giving them control of their VPNs.
The information provided by the CSM SD reflects the view the service provider wants to extend to its customer. In most cases, this will mean that customers are given the ability to view their network endpoints and the status of the associated connections. Details of the network, in terms of network equipment and the routing of the connections, are transparent to the customer. Instead the customer sees access points and connections between these access points.
The SD introduces a Web-based presentation environment and a number of valuable CSM applications that can be accessed via the Web medium. The CSM Service Director brings the flexibility and manageability of Web browser and Internet/Intranet technologies to the CSM services offered by traditional NMSs. It works with the industry standard Web browsers, Netscape Navigator and Microsoft Internet Explorer. The CSM Service Director extends the CSM market beyond large corporate customers to include medium and small business subscribers.